twdgfffandomcom-20200213-history
Lucia (ITF)
Lucia is a character who appears in Into The Fray by Thunderslate. She travelled with her boyfriend, Daniel, before she met Wyatt, Annie, Russell and Ralph at the Eastland Mall in Indiana. She and Daniel later joined the group and travelled with them after releasing information about an Outpost in Indianapolis. In Season Three, Lucia is a member of the Eastland Mall Community. It can be assumed that she was one of the first to join the settlement or even the first to start ''it because she had already visited the mall once. Character Lucia is kind-hearted like her partner, but is also tough. Unlike Daniel she is comfortable around children and possesses maternal qualities. She is caring and makes sure everyone in the group is healthy. She possesses leadership qualities and this shows when she leads the group on a journey to the Outpost. Pre-Apocalypse Not much is known about Lucia's life before the apocalypse, apart from that she was a nurse who worked at a hospital. One time Daniel delivered a package to the hospital that Lucia worked at, which was how they initially met. Post-Apocalypse Lucia survived for over two years in post-apocalyptic situations with Daniel. It is unknown whether they have been part of any groups or settlements, though they are open to do so, joining Vince's group quite rapidly, along with the promise of an outpost in Indianapolis - the source they received word from about said location is unknown. Lucia joins up with Vince's group but they are not quick to trust her or Daniel. Her gun is held from her which proves to be an issue when she and his boyfriend are held at gunpoint by a bandit. However, one of Vince's group kills the bandit, but the shot alerts a herd of walkers outside the mall. Lucia follows Daniel, Ralph, Wyatt, Annie and Russell and they escape, with the exception of Ralph who is devoured by walkers. They spend a few days on the road to the Outpost and later meet up with Vince, Miles and an injured Becca. Lucia helps resuscitate Becca when she stops breathing. Later on the group see a light from further up the road and they hide in the bushes, but the group is ambushed and knocked out. Lucia awakes later, bound up. She is the last to wake.Daniel is the first to be tortured by Ivan, with his injuries relatively miniscule compared to the others. After being choked he is thrown to the ground by Ivan and stays there, wailing with empathy when Lucia's elbow is practically turned inside out. For the rest of the encounter she sits against Ivan's truck nursing her injury. After Miles is killed she jumps up and knocks Ethan over, stealing his gun and fleeing with Daniel who has suffered a gut wound. She is later seen at the Outpost, when the group looks for her. She holds them at gunpoint, blaming them for what happened to Daniel until Becca talks her down. She goes inside to help Daniel, but he dies while she is looking for supplies and Becca kills Daniel's walker form. The group leaves Lucia behind so that she can grieve. They later return to find walker corpses and blood strewn across the room. It is assumed by Vince that Lucia was bitten but escaped, only to meet her likely demise at the hands of walkers or the bandits chasing them. Into The Fray: Season Three Brave New World Lucia is revealed to be alive by Donald and she is the medic of the Eastland Mall community. Following Vince's attack of Donald and subsequence 'arrest', Lucia reunites with him following some brief questioning. She reveals that one of her arms was amputated below the elbow as she was bit at the Indianapolis Outpost. Luckily Donald managed to find her and save her in time (suggesting he once amputated his own group-mate, Robbie) and the two stuck together for a while even though they were sick of each other. As their relationship became less tense they made their way to the Eastland Mall and made a base there until Donald said he was going out to find more group members. Lucia thought he would not return but he did, with Anders in tow. When Vince and Annie express their concern about their place (or lack thereof) in the mall, Lucia tells them not to worry and that enough people (Maya, Lyle, Anders, Gary, herself) would likely back them up. Never Let Go Day 1074 Vince visits Lucia. The two of them discuss what happened to the former following the events with Ivan's group and Lucia tries to reassure him. She says that if anything can cheer him up, it's seeing Annie again, so she recommends that he check up on her. Just before he leaves, the two of them share an awkward exchange before he leaves. Vince finds Annie sulking in their room. When he asks what is wrong she tells him she lost her friend and describes what Cole's mother called her. Vince asks which store belongs to Cole's family, then has a heated argument with Cole's mother, saying that Annie is perhaps the best friend Cole could ever ask for. Cole's mother is reluctant at first but eventually caves and says she'll think about it. Accomplished, Vince turns back to return to Annie. Unto The Breach Day 1082 Becca visits the sick bay in the mall and reunites with Lucia. The two of them briefly exchange stories and Lucia examines Becca's various wounds. She exclaims that her months-old amputation is doing well, but she has to clean the knife wound the teen got while fighting off bandits. While doing so Becca seethes with pain, but Lucia tells her it has to be done. Afterwards she binds the wound with clean bandages and tells Becca to go on her way, but if Natalia has any issues or Becca experiences any problems with 'personal hygiene' it would be best for her to come to the nurse. Becca thanks her awkwardly, then leaves. Day 1095 At the sick bay Sully is shown to be conscious, but has a nasty bruise on the back of his head. Emily is with him, and Lucia is observing. Annie shows disdain once she finds out Sully got drunk and Emily insists it won't happen again. Lucia says they need to check on Sully's leg and it would be appreciated if someone told Vince what was going on. Sully makes a joke about romance and Lucia is saddened by it, remembering Daniel. Becca reassures her and the three children leave the nurse to tend to Sully's leg. Annie looks over her shoulder and makes a vow to keep an eye on the man. In Cold Blood Day 1097 Lucia appears and asks what's going on. Maya mentions bandits chasing Vince, which leads the nurse to think that Ivan is still alive and following them all, but Vince tells her Ivan is dead and this is someone else. Maya says they need to bury Lyle, then decide whether Vince's group still has a place in the mall, but Donald shows up, explaining that Silas won't believe them if he comes back and they tell him Vince and co have left. Evacuating the entire settlement is proposed but no one is willing to leave the hostages behind. Donald says they'd stand a better chance with Vince's group staying at the mall if things get ugly, so they should stay, and Lucia vouches for Emily by saying her first aid skills are valuable. Lucia tells Vince that he needs to dig Lyle a grave first thing in the morning, and Becca leads Annie back to their room. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Lucia has killed: *''Numerous counts of walkers. Relationships Daniel Daniel and Lucia were in a romantic, intimate relationship. As such they care a great deal about each other and share a large amount of trust. Lucia mocks Daniel's intelligence in a playful manner. She is distraught when Daniel dies. Annie Lucia cares for Annie and is a potential parental figure for her. Vince Lucia and Vince co-lead the group at certain points and cooperate well. Becca Lucia operates on Becca and performs CPR when she is unconscious. It is assumed she cares about her a lot. Later on her maternal instincts kick in while tending to Becca's wounds, being defensive of Becca and saying that if she needs help with anything she can come to her. Donald Lucia is initially fearful of Donald and hates him, but their current relationship is unknown as they both live in the same settlement and group. Eastland Mall Group * Maya and Lyle seem to trust Lucia's judgement. It is assumed that while the community has a committee of sorts regarding leadership, Lucia is truly the one in charge and has dominance over the rest. Appearances Trivia *Daniel and Lucia share a similar presence and relationship to Christa and Omid. Lucia and Christa are both the dominant and more serious members of their respective relationships. * Pre-production, Lucia was known as "Zoey" References